Over A Fortnight At Freddy's
by Brony of Ponies
Summary: Mike Schmidt finds out that the company of his teen hood investigations still exists and wants to see what it is like now. But what he finds isn't what he expected at all. Rated M for future language and adult situations.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to the first Fanfiction story I was originally going to post. Either way, if you find anything you don't like or that I can improve upon please, don't forget to leave a review with tips. Happy reading...**

 **DISCLAIMER! I** _ **DO NOT**_ **have** _ **ANY**_ **influence towards Five Nights at Freddy's. All creative and legal rights go to Scott Cawthon.**

 _ **(Written before FNaF 2 announcement. Each chapter will be a night. There will be more that 7 chapters excluding the Prologue.)**_

* * *

20 years ago, a new restaurant opened by the name of Freddy Fazbears Pizza _._ There was an advert in the local newspaper about it a few days after its opening. The advert was very basic featuring an image of the outside of the building and some text above and below the image including the restaurants address.

Business was booming for a solid fourteen years until one horrifying event in 1987 where one of the animatronics took a bite out a Childs head taking out a chunk of their frontal lobe and every newspaper print for the next three weeks had this incident on the front page. I was 17 at the time of this tragedy. After "the bite of '87" as everyone called it Freddy's was supposedly closed for three years due to investigations; however investigations went on for about 6 months until they ground to a halt because of lack of evidence. Freddy's wasn't heard of for the next two-and-a-half years. Until yesterday when I, Mike Schmidt, noticed what looked like and advert for Freddy Fazbears Pizza in the local newspaper. Curiosity overtook me as I read through the ad. Apparently Fazbear entertainment wanted a night guard for Freddy Fazbears Pizza _._

 **HELP WANTED**

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizza**

 **Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6am.**

 **Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

 **Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

 **$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Not responsible for injury/ **DISMEMBERMENT**!

" _Wow. Freddy's must've gotten serious when it comes to security."_ I said out loud to myself. Wanting to see the place for myself and what it was like, I called.

[1 hour and 10 phone attempts later...]

" _Finally. You better not have given the job to someone else or I swear to god I'll-" I_ was cut off from my sentence as my call was answered.

" _Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! What can we do for you today?"_ A very bored man Said.

" _Uhm hi. I would like to apply for the security guard job."_ I responded quizzically.

" _Really?! Well if you come down to the building I can arrange for you to have a meeting with my manager about the job!"_ The man instantly became exited when I mentioned the position as night guard.

" _Sure. That would be great. When should I be there?"_

" _ASAP!"_ The guy practically screamed at me as he hung up the phone after giving me the address of the restaurant.

[At Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, The Bosses office...]

" _So you want to become a night guard for our company."_

" _Yes sir. Very much. I have always had a fascination with what happened 3 years ago-"_

" _We don't speak of that anymore..."_ the boss interrupted my sentence preventing me from accessing the subject entirely.

" _OK then. So what do I have to do to get the job?"_ I asked expecting something simple like...

" _Nothing. You already have the job."_

That was the best news I had heard all day!

" _When do I start?"_ I asked unaware of the time.

" _Right now..."_ my new manager exclaimed throwing my uniform in my face as he left me in the dark with only 5 minutes to get ready for my shift.

* * *

 **Well there you have it everybody. A lot of editing was made when I typed this up including every part that had a TV in it and every part of the story from after the advert, which was the exact text from the first game (I do my research...) until the end were all last minute additions. Anyway, if you enjoyed this story don't forget to follow it and follow me to get updates from me quickly! And if you are into it read my other fic Earth love which will be updated on the same day this was posted. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1: The first night

**Hello again readers and welcome to chapter 1 of Over a fortnight at Freddy's. Now this is just to inform you that I will not be updating for a few days maybe even weeks due to scheduling problems. Anyway, I cut out all of the boring and generally useless parts of the first call out of the call and mixed it around a bit so it isn't an exact replica. I also decided to have Mike find out the characters names during the transition chapter while doing research on Fazbear entertainment. Either way, this is chapter one of over a fortnight at Freddy's.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I** _ **DO NOT**_ **own anything to do with Five Nights at Freddy's at all. Only this story you are reading is my own work and all characters and details featured are the work of Scott Cawthon (Creator of the whole FNaF franchise)**

* * *

12:00 am.

Night 1.

I had only just gotten changed into my uniform and into my office when the clock struck 12 and a phone on my overly-cluttered desk somewhere. I wondered who would be calling at such an ungodly hour so I just decided to let the phone ring itself out and hopefully the caller wouldn't call back but was surprised to find that it wasn't a person calling but it was a recorded message.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. [Blah Blah Blah Boring boring boring] Now the animatronics do tend to wander a bit. But concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night guard is that if the animatronics see you after hours they probably won't recognise you as a person and more so as a metal endoskeleton without its suit on. And since that isn't allowed at Freddy's they'll try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit which wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with cross-beams, wires and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area which, with your head pressed inside one of those will cause a whole lot of discomfort... and death. But there's really nothing to worry about. Just keep checking the cameras every now and again to make sure everyone are in their proper places and you'll be fine. Goodnight!"_

'Goodnight'?! Is that literally all that guy had to say after practically telling me I was dead! From hearing that I knew I had gotten myself into deep, deep, trouble.

The message overall lasted about one and a half hours so I had a lot less time to actually concentrate on surviving since the characters started moving around from 1:00am.

2:00 am.

Night 1.

There are a lot of noises coming from the main room (cam 1b) and the camera system had cut out showing a black screen with static emanating from the built in speakers. Suddenly I heard loud heavy footsteps from the hallway outside my left door. I checked the cameras, which had returned to normal, to see a large purple rabbit staring into the camera. I hurriedly reached out to close the door on the robot but I accidentally pressed the button underneath which is the light switch! What I saw then almost literally scared the pants off of me. The rabbit was staring directly at me through the open door with a demonic look in his expression. I don't think I had ever screamed loader in my entire life as I literally punched the door button which slid down from the ceiling shielding the rabbit from my slow, painful death. The whole ordeal took place in a very quick ten minutes where the rabbit refused to leave for the next twenty after.

2:00 am.

Night 1.

" _Good. That purple prick has finally gone. Glad that's over."_ I stated as I opened the door. However, I had spoken too soon. There was another sound to my right. My heart stopped beating for a second as a huge yellow chicken walked down the hallway and to my door.

" _OHMYGOSHHOLYCRAPWTFH!"_ I rambled as the door slammed shut just inches from the birds' beak.

"What is wrong with these things?"

5:30 am.

Night 1.

The chicken had stayed at the door for about an hour and a half before finally leaving. But for the next two hours all was quiet. Nothing interrupted me as I sat in my chair behind my dilapidated desk that had a pile of monitors dumped on it. What I didn't know was that there was a power metre indicating how much power the whole building had left for the night and I had already used up 85% of it. Dreading to think of what would happen if the power ran out I buckled down and stayed vigilant for the remaining half-hour in where I was ambushed from both sides left and right draining the power down to only 2% when suddenly... The clock. Struck. 6am.

I had survived my first night. I got up out of my chair cautiously in case the animatronics were still trying to kill me, and then legged it for the main doors. But as soon as I got outside it dawned on me that I wouldn't be allowed to quit until I had at least worked for five nights.

" _Well. One down, Four to go..."_

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter of over a fortnight at Freddy's. I think I may have made a few things repeat way too often so, as always, remember to leave a review of what you thought was good, bad or neither of them and don't forget to follow me and this story for updates in the future. Happy reading everyone!**


	3. Transition The day after

**Hello again readers. Due to the overwhelming amount of reads (and the two very much appreciated reviews. Thanks!) I am writing this chapter off the top of my head with no planning whatsoever. Also thank you to** Godzilla King of Monsters **for giving me the idea for P.O.V changes. And although the P.O.V changes are experimental right now I am hoping to develop them later so please tell me what you think of the P.O.V changes in this chapter and tell me what I can improve on. There are also a lot of thoughts in this chapter (marked like this** _'thought'_ **) Anyway, here is chapter 3. The first transition…**

* * *

Over a fortnight at Freddy's

The day after…

10:00 am.

The next day.

" _I don't think I'll be able to work here much longer…"_ Mike said in a melancholy way as he lay, tired-eyed on his worn out couch.

" _But I really need the money. I don't want to live in this crummy apartment anymore. I could always go to my parents' house, but then again I dread to think what their reactions would be… Oh well. I suppose I have to do something today…"_ Mike then rolled off of his couch and slowly stood up and walked out the door to go to Freddy's.

Bonnie's P.O.V:

' _Doing the same thing every day is really boring. I hate my day-job here at Freddy's. All I do is continuously say the same drivel that is permanently lodged into my memory file. I can never wait until closing time. Only another 14 hours until Mike...'_ Bonnie was suddenly ripped away from his thoughts when Mike arrived unexpectedly. Bonnie got so intrigued with what Mike was doing at Freddy's at this time of the day that he soon forgot about what he was meant to be doing. He was soon brought back to reality however when someone lobbed an empty drinks cup at his head.

Chica + Freddy's P.O.V:

' _Bonnie sure has been acting weird lately around Mike. I hope everything's ok with him…'_

Mike's P.O.V:

' _Well, I'm back. Now where is the manager…? I need to find out more information about this place.'_ Mike, unsure of where to look, decided to ask around until he was directed across the street and into the apartment buildings opposite.

" _3_ _rd_ _floor, door 11. That's where you'll find the big man."_ Said a dusty-looking old cook.

" _Thanks for your help!"_

" _Much obliged. Oh, and tonight if you ever hear pots and pans coming from the kitchen, it's only Chica the chicken so don't forget to close the right door. THE RIGHT DOOR!"_ Mike heard the cook shout 'THE RIGHT DOOR!' as he left the kitchen and exited Freddy's and wandered to the other side of the street following the cook's directions and soon ringing the doorbell to apartment 11 of the 3rd floor.

" _It's open!"_ Mike heard a voice shout from inside as he pushed open the door.

" _Who is it?"_ asked the boss, too lazy to look away from his TV.

" _Uhm… It's me. Mike Schmidt? You gave me the night guard job at Freddy's."_

" _Ah! Mike. What are you here to see me for?"_ Asked the boss finally looking over at mike.

" _I wanted to find out more information about the animatronics and if you have any tips to make nights less stressful."_ The boss fell silent for a few seconds before beckoning mike into his dilapidated kitchen and whispering

" _What do you want to know exactly? BUT! Make sure you say it quietly…"_ The boss said cautiously as if trying to hide what he was explaining.

" _To be honest I just wanted to know their names and personalities."_ Mike spoke truthfully.

" _First there is Bonnie the bunny. He likes to move around a lot and is very curious._

 _Second is Chica the chicken. She's quite clumsy especially in the kitchen, but when she isn't in the kitchen she can be found serving pizza and generally having a good time._

 _Third is Freddy Fazbear. He is the singer and leader of the main performing three. He sneaks around the building and likes to play music in the kitchen when he goes in there._

 _And last but not least there is Foxy. He is the most secluded since he hides out in pirate's cove and only moves when you aren't looking at the camera feed. So be careful. He likes to bite…"_ The boss hesitated with Foxys description. He then hurried Mike out the door pretending to be busy.

" _Well thanks for stopping by I'm busy now sorry BYE!"_ Exclaimed the boss with a rushed, worried tone. Mike found this suspicious but decided it was nothing and left the apartment building.

" _I'd better get some sleep for the next 13 hours or so. I know what I have to do. All my training, has prepared me for this moment…"_

* * *

 **Well there you go! I kind of ended it on a reference there but OH WELL! Now I am writing this chapter to see what you guys think about it (Also I am sorry for the late update. I got a new laptop and had to transfer a ton of stuff). But anyway… leave a review of what you thought about the P.O.V changes and the transition chapter itself and if you want me to continue them throughout the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Over A Fortnight at Freddy's. So long readers!**


	4. Chapter 2: Only just alive

**Welcome back readers to Over a Fortnight at Freddy's. I have decided that I am going to keep to a schedule for two updates every weekend. It might go well, but then again it might not. I say there is a schedule and I am already a day late! And the thing where everything stares actually happened to me while playing and wouldn't stop. I hope everyone gets the little references that I put in. Either way, here is night 2,**

* * *

12:00am

Night 2.

"Right you pieces of scrap. I know how you play. GAME ON!" Mike muttered with great courage and an eagerness to start his shift. But hot after his nightly recorded message.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

" _Yeah. I'm in no danger my ass. You can't fool me. Where did Bonnie go?"_ Mike then spun around sharply to his left as he heard footsteps followed by the sound of a door opening.

" _Where did you go now you purple pile of parts. I'm not letting you in today!"_

While Mike was trying to find Bonnie by looking at every feed except CAM feed 3, Chica felt like she would take a small peek inside Mike's cramped office. She placed her feet carefully as to not make a sound which didn't work out too well for as she was watching her feet, she forgot to keep looking where she was going and so ended up getting tangled in a mass of low-hanging cables before losing her balance and falling forwards with a crash and breaking her lower jaw hinge. The startling noise almost gave Mike a heart attack as he was ripped away from trying to find Bonnie and launched himself at the right door button preventing anything unwanted from entering only to hear more footsteps coming from the left side of the room! Adrenaline spurring the moment, Mike literally punched the left door button. In all the panic, there was no time for Mike to make sure no one else was active. Foxy the pirate had noticed that the camera directly in-front of his little hide away had not turned on in a while. Now was his chance. Making sure that the camera was not on one last time, he cautiously opened the curtain to pirates' cove by a fraction letting the clammy air from inside dissipate into the cleaner air of its surroundings.

Back in the office and Mike had only just regained his breath from the commotion when he realised that he hadn't been checking on pirates' cove! He hurriedly flipped through every camera feed until he found pirates' cove. CAM 1C. What he saw sent shivers into places that he never knew he had. Foxy had shown his face and looked like he was trying to leave the cove. From that moment he knew he was going to have to be extra cautious and constantly check back to the cove within the five hours he had left. Not to mention the 75% power that was left.

3:50 am.

Not a whole lot happened for the previous 2 hours and 50 minutes so Mike had a little rest. He didn't sleep, he just relaxed in his chair casually viewing each camera feed in numerical order. But as Mike viewed CAM 5, he got the fright of his life. Everything had turned and was now facing directly towards the camera staring into the soul of anyone looking. Even the animatronic endoskeleton was staring him down through the video feed. Scared for his safety Mike tried looking at the other feeds and back again continuously trying to see if they'd stop staring but continuously viewing exactly the same thing every time.

" _Why is this happening? Why won't they stop staring! I'll try rebooting the system."_ Mike said hopefully as he rebooted the _Hat corp. Video Surveillance System_ for CAM 5 to only have the same feed as before the restart.

5:03 am. 25% power.

As the night drew on, Mike started to feel slightly uneasy when he looked at CAM 1A to find Freddy Fazbear himself glancing towards the camera with a horrendous look in his eyes. Suddenly he heard running from the left corridor. Not wanting to find out what it was the fatal way he only just pressed the door button in time to save himself. Looking back at the camera feed he saw Foxy slowly walking down the corridor toward the main room to go back to his cove. And for the rest of the night Mike, not wanting to be disrupted anymore closed both doors unaware that his power was about to die.

5%, 4%, 3%, 2%, 1%, 0%.

Darkness. And a rising chill of uncertainty. Was he doomed? A minute left. Now 30 seconds. Movement to his left made Mike yelp. 25 seconds. The footstep were getting closer. 10 seconds. Freddy Fazbear walked up to Mike's door and he smiled as he started playing Toreador march from his IPod. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

6:00 am. 0% power.

He had won! He had survived another night at Freddy' by the skin of his teeth and knowing it wasn't going to get any easier.

* * *

 **Well this chapter lacked a lot of inspiration and I was distracted while writing it since I was listening to other music. But anyway, hope you liked the 'Hat Films' reference and the 'The Stanley Parable' reference too. They kind of just slipped in there accidentally. I know that this was a day late according to my update schedule but hopefully I'll be more punctual in the future. And how I write these is I play the game on the same night and write down everything and transcribe it into the story. So until next time…**

 **Please follow me for story updates, this story for when it is updated and leave a much appreciated review. THANKS!**


	5. Transition: Questions are asked

**Welcome back readers! This is chapter 4 of over a fortnight at Freddy's and I just have to say thank you for the staggering amount of views. With over 1,000 in one or two months! Now some of you may think that is nothing but for me that is a huge achievement considering that this is only my second story here (The first one I am having to re-write due to lack of ideas…). But anyway here is chapter 4 of over a fortnight at Freddy's. Also I apologise that this is the only update this weekend. I was very busy on Saturday and since I use the 'write, upload, write, upload' method to fanfic writing I find it difficult to write twice and hen upload both at the same time.**

 **[Warning]**

 **This chapter contains hints towards possible future lemons. Don't want to read? Skip ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Questions are asked…

" _But why was Bonnie shut off in the first place?!"_ The annoyed and slightly perplexed animatronic maintenance guy screamed at Mike over the phone.

" _I keep telling you. I don't know why. All I know is that I finished my shift and I found Bonnie in the spare parts room shut down. Now could you please let me catch up on my sleep?"_

" _Fine. But next time I see a character deactivated I'm holding you responsible."_

" _Whatever. And if I should find one in-active?"_

" _Either call me and run risk of being punched or simply turn it back on. Duh."_

" _Sure. Whatever."_ Mikes mood was now, officially, put down and he was unable to return to his slumber. So, like the day before, he had nothing to do. It didn't take long before Mike was completely bored out of his mind. But he needed to do something. Anything. So he decided that he would try and get some sleep again. Luckily he was successful and soon drifted off.

Chicas P.O.V (Mikes dream):

" _Well hello there Mike. What are you doing tonight?"_ Chica had her body pressed firmly up against the doorframe in a seductive manner as Mike stared at her speechless from the sight be was beholding. Chica slowly wandered forward and sat high up on Mikes lap and shoving her large breasts into his face.

" _You like that? Well there's more where that came from…"_ she said leaning forward just enough to make Mikes chair fall backwards.

Mikes P.O.V (real world):

Mike woke up with a jolt from the fall in his unexplainable dream.

" _I am so perverted."_ Was all Mike could say as he lazily rolled onto his side to look at the time. 16:28pm! He had slept all through the morning and was now well into the afternoon so food was a necessity. Flopping out of bed and sliding over to his fridge seemed to take years in his half-awake state. But Mike soon perked up a bit as he was overwhelmed by a wave of cold as he accidentally opened his freezer instead of his fridge. After getting himself some cold leftover pizza from the fridge Mike slumped down on his couch and stared watching a documentary about bears. Which was followed by one about rabbits. Then chickens and finally foxes.

2Just another seven hours and twenty minutes until work. Guess I could sleep 'till then." So he then turned off his TV and wandered back to bed and slept. Not wanting to find out if he was going to die an early death or not.

* * *

 **And that concludes transition chapter 2. AKA chapter 4. I know this was short and a lot could be improved upon but I was tired and rushed since I needed to update this weekend. So the next two chapters will not be this short because I will write them on time. In recent news, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested sent me a PM and I will respond ASAP. I am open to OC requests as well. OC chapters will make an appearance either during (if human) the story or after (if animatronic) the story. I apologise if this chapter disappointed anyone. Please don't kill me… I also apologise for being a day late (again).**


	6. Chapter 3: Danger lurks

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the long awaited return of Over A Fortnight at Freddy's! Wow. It has been a while. Anyway, if you all remember my announcement post (hopefully deleted if you are reading this) I have to say that the amount of views has reached a higher number than July in only two days. AND THE NUMBER IS STILL GRADUALLY CLIMBING! With over 3,000 views I am extremely pleased that people are still reading this even if it takes about a year to update. So thank you all!**

 **I've wasted enough time already. Let's get you reading this!**

 **(BTW this is my Christmas present to you all!)**

* * *

Over A Fortnight at Freddy's

Danger lurks.

" _Well. Time to *Large yawn* go to work again."_ Mike slowly rose from his comfortable bed. He only just managed to stand up and walk into the living room passing a mirror on the way. He looked like death. His skin was chalky white and around his eyes was the most horrific shade of red. Ignoring this he picked up his keys and phone, got dressed into his black uniform (which was bordered with a red and white checker), ate some cold pizza and left his dark apartment.

The short trip down the stairs felt like an eternity as Mike trudged down each step.

"One more step and I'll meet my doom…" He found himself chanting as his pace slowed. A few floors later he found himself in the lobby of his apartment building but could walk no further as sleep overwhelmed him… but not for long as he was suddenly brought back to the waking world by a cold draft coming in through the open door from a bus driving past to the bus stop. He jumped up with a sudden burst of energy as he sprinted out of the apartment building to catch the bus.

A short bus trip later and Mike was outside Freddy's. Five minutes late.

"I hope nothing's too bad in there." Mike muttered to himself as he unlocked the glass door and walked in. To his surprise everything seemed normal apart from Foxy's curtain and the feeling of being watched. He nervously wandered to his office, sat in his chair, and waited.

* * *

2:40am

* * *

'Clank, Clank, Clank' Down the right hallway startled Mike as he fell out of his chair. He then got up slowly and stumbled over to the right-hand door button, shutting it in Freddy's cold, empty face. Suddenly,

'Clankclankclankclankclank' from the left. Mike wobbled over to the other side of the office as fast as he could to close the door. There was a short shriek as the door touched down. Too close.

'BANG, BANG, BANG' from the other side of the door.

"Not today." Mike yawned as he slumped back into his chair.

* * *

3:59am

* * *

Knocking on both doors, snoring from the centre. Mike couldn't stay awake any longer. After shutting both doors he collapsed in his chair.

3% power,

2%,

1%

0%

Darkness…

Freddy played his little extract of Toreador March (from Carmen) before entering the room finding Mike slumped in his chair, head over the back with his mouth wide open. Freddy couldn't find anything unusual, so he left.

Mike dreamed. He dreamed he was in a tight, cramped room, hunched over and unable to stand, to his right was a rabbit and a fox, and his left a chicken and a bear. But in front of him was something he had never seen before. There was a suit. But not one of the suits he was familiar with. This one was old and looked well-used. There were a few more distinctive features to it though, the soul-less eye sockets, the dead looking posture, and something Mike just couldn't pinpoint. Something much worse…

Mike suddenly woke up with a jolt.

"5:59! Since when-" He collapsed onto the cold. Hard floor…

* * *

 **Well there it is everybody! I'm so glad I finally got this finished. However I have no idea how I'm going to write the next chapter. I have the chapter plan, but no structure yet. Anyway, if you like this chapter or any of the ones before, be sure to follow this story for updates. If I got anything wrong or there's something you want me to change in the future, be sure to tell me in a review. All of this is very much appreciated everyone! Thank you again! I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
